La espada legendaria
by Mafalda Ollivander
Summary: Link es un joven normal, que trabaja de repartidor en el taller de su padre. Un día recibe un encargo que le cambiará completamente la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, lo primero es disculparme por haber abandonado mi otra historia de The legend of Zelda: _Fugitivos _(no sé si alguien la recordará, esperemos que no…) pero es que las ideas para continuarla me abandonaron y con el paso del tiempo me fue muy difícil retomarla. Esta historia prometo acabarla completamente.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de Nintendo (y no sé de quien más)

Ahora solo me queda decir que espero que os guste por lo menos la mitad de lo que a mi me gusta escribirla y que cualquier comentario, critica, ayuda o idea será bien recibida.

¡Saludos y gracias!

**Capítulo 1**

Link cabalgaba velozmente a través de la pradera de Hyrule.

Habían pasado tres días desde que se había ido de su pueblo, Ordon, para hacer una entrega urgente en Kakariko. Su padre era uno de los mejores carpinteros de Hyrule y él se encargaba de hacer las entregas.

El chico no veía el momento de volver a su casa y poder descansar por fin, por lo que en cuanto divisó a lo lejos su pueblo apremió a su yegua, Epona, para que fuera más deprisa.

Ordon era un pueblo pequeño y principalmente ganadero, aunque había algún que otro agricultor.

La casa de Link era una de las más grandes del pueblo, pero desde que había muerto su madre hacía ya 10 años, la mayor parte del espacio estaba ocupado por el taller de su padre, dejando solamente habitable la parte superior de la casa.

El rubio llegó a su casa y dejó a Epona descansando en el establo. Después entró en la casa, encontrándose a su padre absorto en un nuevo encargo. Le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio, y subió al piso de arriba para preparar algo de cena.

Al poco rato subió su padre que se dejó caer, cansado, en una silla y miró cariñosamente a su hijo.

-No te esperaba tan pronto en casa.

-He cabalgado sin descanso desde el amanecer.

El chico cogió dos cuencos y echó en ellos un poco de la sopa que acababa de preparar; le dio una a su padre para después sentarse y empezar a comer del otro.

-Debes de estar cansado. No tenías que haber preparado nada.

Link sonrió a su padre agradecido por la preocupación.

-Lo que más odio de viajar es no poder comer en condiciones.

Su padre se rió pero no dijo nada y durante un rato estuvieron comiendo en silencio, pero después su padre volvió a romper el silencio.

-Hay otro encargo.-Su hijo le miró cansado.- Esta vez se trata de un encargo muy importante. Tienes que ir al castillo, allí te darán una espada que debes traer aquí. Yo estoy construyendo un arca de madera especial para poder guardarla. Esa espada es muy poderosa y si cayera en las manos equivocadas todos correríamos peligro.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Link meditaba qué iba a hacer. Su padre lo miraba preocupado, era una misión peligrosa y él lo sabía, pero había sido un portavoz de la princesa Zelda el que había ido a pedirle el favor y no se había atrevido a negarse.

-Saldré mañana a primera hora.- Link se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Hijo, confió en ti.

El chico sonrió y entró en la habitación.

Link se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de son entraban por la ventana. Aún soñoliento, se levantó costosamente de la cama y se lavó y vistió. Odiaba tener que madrugar y más aún cuando se trataba de trabajo. Ya no recordaba la última vez que pudo dormir hasta el mediodía.

Malhumorado salió de su habitación y vio como su padre intentaba hacerle un desayuno digno, cosa que no consiguió por lo que el pobre chico tuvo que conformarse con una tostada completamente quemada y un par de huevos fritos medio crudos.

No podía comprender como alguien que tuviera tan buena mano para crear objetos de madera fuera incapaz de hacer un par de huevos fritos en condiciones.

Su padre se sentó con él, avergonzado, como si fuera capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Ya sabes que lo mío no es cocinar.

Link rió.

-No te preocupes, esta comida ayudar a fortalecer mi estómago.

Su padre intentó sonreír pero se le veía realmente preocupado.

-Esta misión es muy peligrosa. Debes tener mucho cuidado. Prométeme que lo tendrás. No sé quién puede estar interesado en esa espada ni de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer para conseguirla, pero no puede ser una broma cuando en vez de encargar a un soldado traerla piden que sea alguien totalmente ajeno al castillo el encargado de ella.

Link se quedó un rato callado mientras acababa de desayunar. Después se levantó y acabó de prepararse antes de salir. Su padre le siguió hasta la puerta, mirándolo todavía preocupado.

-Papá, no te preocupes. Tendré mucho cuidado y antes de que te des cuenta estaré aquí de vuelta. Eso sí, cuando vuelva quiero unas buenas vacaciones.

Su padre sonrió.

-Hecho.

Ambos se abrazaron y después Link fue hasta la cuadra para coger a Epona y antes de partir volvió a saludar a su padre con la mano. Después empezó a cabalgar lentamente para que la yegua se fuera despertando.

-¿Ya vuelves a irte?

Link paró a Epona, asustado, y se dio la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Ilia: su amiga de la infancia.

-Ilia me has asustado.

La chica le sonreía coquetamente lo que hizo que el chico retrocediera algo incómodo, acción que la chica no pareció percibir.

-Llegaste ayer y hoy vuelves a irte. Y ni siquiera has venido a saludarme.

-Verás… es que estamos teniendo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo de nada. Llegué ayer tarde y ya ves que tengo que volver a irme.

Ilia le miró algo decepcionada.

-Prométeme que volverás pronto y vendrás a visitarme.

El chico sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo intentaré.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, Link golpeó con las riendas a Epona indicándole que podían volver a ponerse en marcha y se alejó rápidamente de su amiga. No era que no le cayera bien, pero verse como el interés romántico de la chica era algo que le incomodaba y mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueeeno lo primero es agradecer a Hikari Hye y ElFOTiTO por sus reviews. De verdad que animan a seguir escribiendo!

Y ya por último aqui está el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

La pradera de Hyrule estaba más tranquila que de costumbre: no había ni una sola persona, ni un animal salvaje… nada. Link empezó a inquietarse y apremió a Epona para que fuera más deprisa.

Llevaba ya casi la mitad del camino recorrido cuando vio una especie de reptil volador que lo vigilaba desde el aire. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando quiso hacer algo, el monstruo había bajado en picado atacándole con sus garras y haciéndole caer de su montura. Asustada, Epona empezó a cabalgar huyendo del lugar y dejando a Link solo.

El chico se levantó rápidamente del suelo y sacó la espada de madera que su padre había hecho para él. No era muy útil pero era lo único que tenía.

El monstruo continuaba planeando acechando al rubio, que se estaba preparando para el ataque, y de pronto volvió a abalanzarse sobre él. Link pegó un salto evitando así al monstruo que cayó de bruces al suelo, cosa que el chico aprovechó para clavarle con toda su fuerza la espada en el cuello, matándolo así. Lo malo fue que la espada no consiguió resistir y se rompió.

Link miró desconcertado al monstruo. Era la primera vez que lo atacaban y no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

Después, miró a todos lado buscando una planta que le ayudara a llamar a Epona, antes de que se alejara demasiado. La encontró enseguida y soplando en ella hizo que la yegua volviera. Volvió a montar y reinició su camino.

* * *

La ciudadela de Hyrule estaba repleta de gente. Las fiestas estaban a punto de empezar y personas de todo el reino habían viajado hasta allí para poder disfrutar de ellas. Todas las posadas de la cuidad estaban a rebosar y mucha gente tuvo que ofrecerse a acoger a alguien en su casa.

Telma, la dueña de la posada más cercana al castillo, fregaba las jarras y platos sin apartar la vista de un hombre alto y musculoso que llevaba toda la tarde sentado allí. El hombre no había pedido nada para tomar y solo parecía limitarse a esperar algo o a alguien pacientemente. La mujer llevaba un rato debatiéndose si ir a llamarle la atención para que pidiera o se fuera ya que había mucha gente que llevaba rato esperando para comer y el hombre solo ocupaba un sitio. Pero había algo en él que le daba muy mala espina. De pronto el hombre sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Telma. Solo esperaba que decidiera irse pronto.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos el hombre se levantó y lentamente fue hasta la puerta del local, saliendo por fin de él. Telma suspiró aliviada, esperaba no volver a encontrarse con él.

* * *

El hombre caminaba lentamente hacia el castillo. Iba sonriendo: por fin conseguiría la espada… y el reino. Llegó al portón y vio que todos sus hombres estaban preparados. Miró a su segundo quién hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y sonrió. Empezaba el espectáculo.

Seguido por sus hombres caminó hasta donde se encontraban los dos guardias que custodiaban el portón. En cuanto lo vieron llegar, los guardias colocaron sus lanzas cubriendo la puerta. El que parecía más valiente miró desafiante al hombre.

-Nombre, procedencia y motivo por el que está aquí.

El hombre rodó los ojos impacientemente.

-Lord Ganondorf del desierto Gerudo. Vengo a ver a la princesa.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Digamos que soy un viejo amigo de su padre.

Ganondorf soltó una terrorífica carcajada que fue secundada por las de sus hombres y que hicieron temblar al soldado.

-Puede… pasar.- Ganondorf hizo una señal a sus hombres para que lo siguieran, pero los soldados no apartaron las lanzas.- Pero usted solo, sus hombres deberán quedarse fuera.

Ganondorf miró fijamente al soldado, lo que le hizo estremecerse.

-No te conviene prohibirme nada.

El hombre lo miró temblando pero aún así siguió bloqueando la puerta.

-Lo siento… las normas…son las normas.

Harto ya, Ganondorf se acercó al hombre y lo agarró por el cuello, partiéndoselo con un brusco movimiento.

Después miró al otro soldado, quién, ridículamente, trataba de protegerse con su lanza.

-¿Tu también vas a prohibirme el paso?

-N…no…s…señor.

El soldado se apartó dejándoles paso y tocando un cuerno dio la señal para que abrieran el portón.

Ganondorf le miró como si le diera lástima y con el mismo movimiento que con el anterior lo mató.

De pronto, empezó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en su mano y al mirársela sonrió: allí estaba el símbolo de la trifuerza, más brillante que nunca: todo su poder estaba volviendo.

Con una señal indicó a sus soldados que lo siguieran y se adentraron en el castillo.

* * *

La princesa Zelda estaba sentada en su trono mirando atentamente su mano derecha en la que brillaba con fuerza el símbolo de la trifuerza. Eso sólo podía querer decir que Ganondorf estaba cerca.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando paso a una mujer corpulenta que la miró alarmada y que acabó por confirmar sus sospechas.

-Majestad, él está aquí. Debéis iros.

Zelda se levantó y rápidamente se cubrió con una capa algo vieja que tenía escondida en la sala. Después estiró el brazo en dirección a la mujer.

-Impa, agárrate a mí fuertemente.

-No, Majestad. Debéis ir sola.

Zelda negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba la mujer que la había criado pero a medio camino se quedó paralizada al ver entrar a Ganondorf en la sala.

-Vaya, princesa. Volvemos a vernos.

Instintivamente, Impa se acercó a Zelda poniéndose delante de ella para protegerla.

Ganondorf empezó a reírse y con un brusco movimiento de su brazo hizo que Impa saliera disparada contra la pared.

Zelda miró asustada a Ganondorf: ni siquiera había tenido que tocar a la mujer para atacarla. Después miró hacia Impa que estaba tirada en el suelo pero se movía y suspiró aliviada volviendo a mirar al hombre, esperando a que actuara.

-Sólo vengo a por lo que es mío. Dame la espada y el reino. Y nadie saldrá herido.

Zelda negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Impa, quién estaba empezando a levantarse.

Ganondorf se acercó a ella y, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de la chica, consiguió retorcérselo.

-Dame la espada.

Zelda se acarició el brazo con la mano contraria mientras las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro.

-No la tengo.

Enfadado, Ganondorf la agarró fuertemente e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

-¿¡Dónde está!?

Zelda empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¡No lo sé!

El hombre la soltó bruscamente y le pegó una bofetada, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Ese momento lo aprovechó Impa para abalanzarse sobre él, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Majestad, huid! Debéis encontrar al héroe que dice la leyenda.

Zelda se levantó dolorida del suelo.

-No me iré sin ti.

Impa forcejeaba con Ganondorf, aunque el gerudo llevaba todas las de ganar.

-Majestad el reino os necesita más que yo.

Ante aquella afirmación, Zelda supo que la mujer tenía razón y, aunque le dolía dejar a la mujer que la había criado abandonada en esa situación, debía buscar al héroe de la leyenda y así tener alguna oportunidad de vencer a Ganondorf.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, hizo un ligero movimiento de muñeca y se teletransportó lejos de allí.

Al poco rato, Ganondorf consiguió apartarse de la mujer, justo cuando entraban en la sala sus hombres alertados por el ruido y con un ligero chasquido de dedos ordenó que dispararan contra ella, matándola casi en el acto. Después se giró hacia sus hombres alzando los brazos triunfante.

-¡Tenéis ante vosotros al nuevo rey de Hyrule!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia. Siento mucho el retraso pero es que las musas me han abandonado completamente... Sabía lo que quería decir pero a la hora de escribirlo las palabras no me salían. Y creo que al final no ha quedado como me esperaba..._

_También quiero agradecer a -Montse-Fantasy-, Gaamatsu96 y ElFOTiTO por sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Espero que os guste, o que por lo menos no os disguste..._

_¡Saludos!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Link comía con ansia el cuenco con estofado que amablemente le había ofrecido Telma.

Había llegado a la ciudadela justo cuando empezaba a anochecer, hacía ya más de dos horas pero no hacía ni quince minutos desde que por fin había conseguido una posada en la que hospedarse. Y es que la ciudad se veía repleta de gente, más de la que parecía albergar habitualmente y todas las anteriores tabernas ya estaban llenas cuando el chico había llegado.

Por suerte, había encontrado aquella pequeña posada que estaba medio escondida dentro de un callejón, en la que casualmente acababa de quedarse desocupada una habitación.

La mujer se había ofrecido amablemente a dejarle una cuadra del establo para que descansara Epona y cuando el chico volvió a entrar ya le había dejado el cuenco en una de las mesas.

Aquella mujer parecía tener un gran desparpajo y ser muy hospitalaria, aunque el chico no lograba entender la extraña obsesión que tenía con mirar hacia la puerta cada poco tiempo. Además, parecía mirarla con temor cada vez que la veía abrirse e, incluso, el chico había creído notar que suspiraba aliviada cuando veía a la persona que entraba o salía.

Link la miraba intentando entender a qué le temía tanto, e incluso empezaba a divertirse con los cambios de humor que iba experimentando, hasta su mirada chocó con la de ella y ésta le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

-¿Querías algo, corazón?

Link negó con la cabeza y posó su mirada, completamente avergonzado sobre su cuenco. Ahora la mujer pensaría que estaba interesado en ella. Perfecto.

Siguió comiendo lentamente, intentando no levantar la cabeza en ningún momento hasta que, de pronto, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mano izquierda y, asustado, observó como en ella aparecía una especie de triángulo compuesto por otros tres más pequeños, que no dejaba de brillar.

Rápidamente escondió la mano debajo de la mesa y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, deseando que nadie lo hubiera visto. El chico sonrió aliviado: nadie parecía estar prestándole atención, ni siquiera la tabernera que parecía estar entretenida fregando una jarra. Volvió a mirar su mano por debajo de la mesa y soltó un suspiro de alivio: el símbolo había desaparecido. Soltó una pequeña carcajada: llevaba todo el día de viaje y estaba cansado. Seguramente aquel símbolo era fruto de su mente cansada.

Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones para irse a descansar y estar completamente despejado el día posterior.

Estaba empezando a subir cuando se oyó un fuerte golpe en el exterior. Era como si hubieran tirado unas cajas.

Todo el bullicio que había en la posada desapareció y la gente se miraba una a otra intentando adivinar qué había sido aquel ruido.

Telma miró temerosa la puerta, pero rápidamente intentó poner la mejor de sus sonrisas y salió de detrás de la barra.

-No se alarmen por favor. Seguramente ha sido un gato que ha tirado alguna caja de afuera. Iré a mirar.

Link bajó rápidamente los escalones que había subido y se acercó corriendo a la tabernera.

-¡Iré yo!

La mujer le miró inquisidoramente haciendo que el chico se incomodara.

-¿No habrás dejado suelta a tu yegua, verdad?

El chico negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que ni él entendía qué le había impulsado a proponerse como voluntario para salir, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ir él.

La mujer le miró seriamente a los ojos durante unos segundos más y después sonrió levemente.

-Bien. Si quieres ir, ve.

Link sonrió y, después de coger una lámpara de aceite que había sobre la barra, salió al oscuro callejón. A primera vista todo parecía estar bien, pero poco después encontró un montón de cajas apiladas, algunas de las cuales parecía que habían sido tiradas.

Sigilosamente, empezó a caminar hacia allí y volvió a sentir aquel extraño cosquilleo en su mano izquierda, siendo seguido por la aparición de aquel extraño símbolo que iluminó una parte del callejón instantáneamente, hasta que volvió a desaparecer. Miró hacia la puerta del local esperando que no hubiera nadie mirando y vio a Telma que lo vigilaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. Aún así el chico se tranquilizó al ver que la mujer no parecía haber notado nada.

Siguió caminando y, cuando llegó donde estaban las cajas, empezó a apartarlas con mucho cuidado hasta que acabó encontrando el cuerpo inerte de una persona que estaba tapado con una capa.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, apartó todas las cajas lo más rápido que pudo hasta que consiguió cogerlo en brazos y sacarlo de allí.

Suavemente depositó el cuerpo en el suelo y sintió como alguien se paraba a su lado. Levantó la cabeza y vio a la tabernera que miraba el cuerpo preocupada.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo habrá podido caer ahí?-Link se encogió de hombros, gesto inútil ya que la mujer no le prestaba atención.- Hay que mirar si sigue vivo…

La mujer se arrodilló y con sumo cuidado le cogió el brazo izquierdo para poder tomarle el pulso.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del callejón momentáneamente hasta que la mujer suspiró aliviada.

-Sigue teniendo pulso, pero está muy débil. Llévalo a mi habitación y acuéstalo en la cama. Yo mientras iré a buscar a un médico.

Link asintió y con sumo cuidado cogió aquel cuerpo inerte.

-Espera, ven conmigo.

Link volvió a asentir y siguió a la tabernera hasta una puerta que estaba medio escondida por la oscuridad. La mujer sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la abrió con sumo cuidado.

-Mi habitación está al fondo a la izquierda.

El chico entró en un largo pasillo que tenía puertas a ambos lados y caminó hasta la puerta que le había indicado Telma.

Abrió la puerta con mucha dificultad y entró en una pequeña habitación ligeramente iluminada con tres lámparas de aceite que colgaban de la pared.

La habitación estaba bastante amueblada. Contaba con una cama, una mesilla colocada al lado de ésta, un armario que estaba en la pared contraria y una especie de escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared que tenía el único ventanuco de la habitación.

Lentamente, el chico fue hasta la cama y tumbó al herido con sumo cuidado. Apartó con cuidado las sábanas para poder taparlo y después le quitó la capa que le cubría, quedándose helado al ver el rostro de una chica de más o menos su edad realmente guapa. Sintió como si le diera un vuelco el corazón: ¿cómo era posible que una chica tan joven y que, por el vestido que llevaba, parecía de buena familia estuviera a esas horas tirada entre las cajas de un callejón oscuro?

Cuando le hubo quitado la capa la tapó con las sábanas y se sentó en la silla que había junto al escritorio.

Dos minutos después llegó Telma, quién pareció sorprenderse también al ver a la chica, seguida por un hombre ya bastante mayor que debía de ser el médico.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente a la cama y apoyó un maletín que llevaba consigo en la mesilla. Después lo abrió y sacó un estetoscopio de él.

Lo posó sobre el pecho de la joven y luego le pidió ayuda a Telma para poder auscultarle también por la espalda.

-Quitando algunas leves contusiones que se curarán pronto, solo tiene mucha fatiga. Seguramente en unas horas recobrará el conocimiento.- Link y Telma suspiraron aliviados.- ¿Podría contarme como la encontraron?

-Oímos un ruido extraño que venía del callejón y la vimos tirada entre unas cajas.

-Seguramente cayó desde alguna ventana sobre las cajas. Eso explicaría las contusiones.

Telma asintió.

-Es lo más probable.

El hombre sonrió y guardó su estetoscopio en el maletín, cerrándolo también y fue hacia la puerta.

-Mañana a primera hora volveré para ver como se encuentra.

-Muchas gracias por todo doctor. Y disculpe las molestias.

El hombre volvió a sonreír y salió de la habitación. Link iba a hacer lo mismo pero la mujer se lo impidió.

-¿Podrías quedarte un momento, mientras me aseguro que todo va bien por la taberna?

El chico asintió y volvió a sentarse en la silla posando su atención en la chica. La mujer le sonrió agradecida y estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando de repente la chica empezó a moverse.

-¡Señora! Está despertando.

La mujer entró corriendo en la habitación y ambos se acercaron a la cama hasta que la chica poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se les quedó mirando extrañada.

-¿Dón… dónde estoy?- La joven intentó incorporarse, cosa que le fue imposible por lo que volvió a tumbarse.

-Estás en mi taberna. Este jovencito y yo te encontramos después de que te cayeras sobre unas cajas que había en el callejón.

Zelda los miró analizando lo que la había dicho e intentando recordar. De repente los recuerdos volvieron a su mente de golpe: el castillo… Ganondorf… la espada… Impa…

Alarmada, volvió a intentar levantarse y volvió a fallar en el intento por lo que, maldiciéndose a sí misma, volvió a tumbarse. Seguramente había gastado todas sus energías teletransportándose desde el interior del castillo hasta el exterior. Pero tenía que recuperarse lo antes posible para ir en busca del elegido y poder acabar con Ganondorf.

-Tienes que descansar. Verás como mañana te encuentras mejor.-La chica asintió y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.- Iré a buscarte algo para comer. Él se quedará contigo hasta que vuelva.

Zelda volvió a asentir y vio como la mujer salía rápidamente de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Link sonrió.

-No ha sido nada…

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a recostarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos. De repente volvió a erguirse completamente alarmada: acababa de sentir el cosquilleo en su mano derecha, lo que le indicaba que el símbolo de la trifuerza había vuelto a aparecer. Aquello solo podía significar que Ganondorf estaba cerca de allí.

Miró hacia la puerta con una expresión de terror en su rostro y vio como aquel chico se tapaba en una especie de auto-reflejo su mano izquierda. Por suerte, había conseguido ver a duras penas lo que el chico tapaba: el símbolo de la trifuerza.

La chica se quedó de piedra: acababa de encontrar al héroe de la leyenda.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Cuarto capítulo! Lo primero y muchísimo más importante es pedir disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo en continuar. Pero es que entre las vacaciones, el comienzo en la universidad y algunos problemillas no me han dejado tiempo para ni cabeza para escribir. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!_

_Lo segundo es agradecerle a El FOTiTO, Rikuya-Chan y Jackiie sus comentarios. ¡Animáis a seguir escribiendo!_

_Y ya por último decir que La leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece sino que es de los señores de Nintendo._

_Ahora os dejo ya con el cuarto capítulo, que no es el que más me convence, pero no he conseguido que saliera nada mejor. Y ya a partir del siguiente empieza la acción. Prometido._

_¡Saludos!_Ganondorf estaba sentado en el trono esperando pacientemente a que llegara su segundo, quién no le hizo esperar mucho tiempo más.

* * *

El hombre entró apresuradamente en la habitación y se arrodilló ante el nuevo rey hasta que éste le indicó con un gesto cansado que podía levantarse.

-¿Y bien?

El hombre esperó un momento antes de contestar: sabía que las noticias no eran buenas y estaba temeroso de la posible reacción de su señor.

-No está en ninguna parte del castillo.-Ganondorf sonrió sarcásticamente, era evidente que no iban a esconder la espada en el castillo.- Seguiremos buscando, Majestad.

Ganondorf le ignoró. Estaba seguro de que la única forma de conseguir la espada era encontrando antes a la princesa Zelda.

-¿Y ella?

- Tampoco está en el castillo. Voy a enviar a algunos de mis hombres para que registren toda la ciudadela.

Ganondorf asintió.

-Hazlo inmediatamente. Y, Edwin, no tengáis piedad. Encontradla cueste lo que cueste.

El hombre salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, temeroso de que Ganondorf descargara su ira sobre él.

Ganondorf se levantó del trono y comenzó a atravesar pesadamente la sala hasta llegar a uno de los amplios ventanales que había en ella. La ciudad parecía tranquila y se podía respirar el aire festivo de la época. Pobres ilusos. Volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente y se alejó lentamente de la ventana.

* * *

Telma entró en la habitación alegremente llevando un cuenco lleno con el mismo estofado que hacía un rato le había servido a Link.

En la habitación se respiraba un ambiente tenso: Link estaba sentado en una silla alejado de la cama mirando hacia un punto fijo en su mano, mientras Zelda lo miraba de reojo cómo intentando comprender algo.

La mujer se sonrió, eran jóvenes y seguramente tendrían las hormonas revolucionadas. Haciendo más ruido del necesario se acercó hasta la cama haciendo que ambos se asustasen.

-Aquí tienes un poco de estofado. Verás como te sienta bien.

Le guiñó alegremente el ojo a la chica y se sentó en otra silla, cerca de la cama.

Zelda le sonrió agradecida y empezó a comer lentamente del cuenco. El estofado estaba casi ardiendo pero la chica se sorprendió comiéndolo con ansia, sin importarle la temperatura. El haberse teletransportado tanta distancia le había hecho gastar más energía de lo que se había imaginado.

Mientras comía, Telma la observaba seriamente, era extraña la forma en que la joven había ido a parar al callejón y más extraño aún era que hubiera aparecido tirada entre las cajas. ¿Y si alguien la había tirado allí? Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica terminó de comer y después de coger el cuenco y dejarlo sobre la mesa volvió a sentarse preparada para interrogar a la joven.

-Y cuéntanos, ¿cómo te llamas?

Zelda miró fugazmente a Link, quién parecía estar más atento a la conversación de lo que aparentaba, y después agachó la cabeza mirando un punto fijo de las sábanas. Si les decía quién era realmente ¿conseguiría que aquel chico la llevara con él en busca de la espada? Eso en caso de que no pensara que estaba loca y se negara a cumplir la misión que las Diosas le habían destinado. Aunque, en realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquel chico fuera el elegido. ¿Y si había creído ver el símbolo en su mano y en realidad había sido una ilusión? No, había algo en su interior que le decía que no estaba equivocada.

-Impa- La chica deseó que no hubieran notado como se le quebró la voz al pronunciar el nombre de su antigua niñera.- Soy una sirvienta del palacio.

Finalmente se decantó por no revelar su identidad del todo. Quizá así todo sería más fácil.

Telma la miró escrutadoramente. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo: ella conocía a una Impa que trabajaba en el palacio y desde luego no se parecía en nada a ella. La cuestión era ¿por qué mentía?

Link se levantó discretamente de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Era tarde y tanto él como, estaba seguro, ellas estaban cansados y debían dormir.

-Yo… las dejo solas. Querrán descansar- Dirigió su mirada hacia Zelda y la sonrió tímidamente.- Me alegro de que se encuentre mejor.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación sin darles tiempo a contestar.

Imitando a Link, Telma también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-El chico tiene razón. Es hora de que vayamos a descansar.

-¡Espere! Esta es su habitación. No puede irse a dormir a otra parte. Soy yo la que debe marcharse.

Zelda volvió a intentar a ponerse en pie pero no lo consiguió y maldiciéndose volvió a recostarse sobre la cama. Telma la miraba divertida.

-¡Oh, pequeña! Ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para ponerte en pie. Tú no te preocupes por mí que tengo una habitación de empleados libre y todavía tengo mucho que hacer.

Telma salió de la habitación haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la chica y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo intentando analizar quién podría ser aquella chica. Y sólo encontraba una respuesta posible.

* * *

Link se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Casi no había conseguido dormir dándole vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores: aquel extraño encargo que parecía tan sumamente secreto, el monstruo volador que lo había atacado, el símbolo brillante que aparecía en su mano y la aparición de aquella chica. ¿Estaría todo relacionado? No, se obligó a negar aquella idea, la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo desvariar y ver cosas extrañas dónde no las había. Su única preocupación tenía que ser coger la espada y llevársela a su padre. Y eso era lo que haría.

Bajó a desayunar nada más levantarse. Se extrañó mucho al ver que Telma no estaba aquel día en la barra, aunque después de la noche anterior era de suponer que la mujer necesitaría descansar. En su lugar había una chica bastante guapa que no aparentaba más de 16 años y que no dejaba de intentar coquetear con él.

Bastante incómodo, acabó de desayunar aquella especie de cereales que la chica le había servido, lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo con dirección al castillo.

A diferencia del día anterior, el ambiente que se vislumbraba en las calles de la ciudadela era muy incómodo. Casi no se veía gente por la calle y la poca que había parecía huir del contacto con el resto. Nada parecido al ambiente festivo que tendría que haber.

Al llegar a la plaza central, vio que había mucha gente congregada alrededor de las puertas del castillo por lo que se acercó, con curiosidad, para ver qué sucedía.

En la entrada del castillo se encontraba un hombre de unos 40 años que poseía un gran aire de superioridad y que estaba rodeado por unos 10 ó 12 soldados.

La gente a su alrededor cuchicheaba, parecía que estaban tan perdidos cómo él. Nadie conseguía entender quiénes eran aquellos hombres y qué hacían en la puerta del castillo.

Aquel hombre hizo un gesto con las manos para indicarles que debían callarse, lo que obedecieron a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Súbditos de Hyrule. Me complace anunciaros la subida al trono de vuestro nuevo rey. Su Alteza, el rey Ganondorf. ¡Larga vida al rey!

Todos los ciudadanos que se encontraban allí se quedaron sin habla. ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿quiénes eran aquellos hombres?, ¿dónde estaba la princesa Zelda? Eran las preguntas que poco a poco se empezaban a oír entre la multitud.

El hombre esperó impacientemente hasta que la gente empezó a calmarse para continuar con su discurso.

- Para comprobar vuestra lealtad al nuevo rey se ordena el registro de todas las casas de la ciudad en busca de todos aquellos rebeldes al nuevo régimen. Pena de muerte tanto para los encontrados culpables como para sus posibles encubridores.

Al oír aquello, Link salió corriendo. Tenía que avisarlas antes de que fuera tarde. ¿Y si Impa había huido del castillo al haberse opuesto a respetar a su nuevo rey? Aquello explicaría las heridas que la pobre chica tenía. Sí, tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

Telma se levantó temprano y fue hasta su habitación para ver cómo se encontraba la chica y para llevarle unas toallas por si se quería bañar. La vio acomodando delicadamente las sábanas de la cama y se acercó a ella sonriendo, no parecía que hubiera hecho muchas camas en su vida.

-¿Sabéis? Conozco a Impa desde que éramos unas niñas y yo la recordaba más bien alta y robusta y bastante más mayor.

Zelda se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza.

-Quizá habláis de otra mujer.

Telma negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Si en algo no habéis mentido estoy segura de que es en que pertenecéis al castillo, Majestad.

Zelda se quedó paralizada.

-¿Cómo lo supisteis?

-Si de algo está orgullosa Impa es de ser vuestra doncella y cada vez que viene a la taberna tiene cientos de anécdotas sobre vos que contar. Y vuestros modales… Sólo podíais ser vos.- Telma sonrió amablemente.- No os preocupéis, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Zelda se sentó en la cama, siendo seguida por la mujer.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?, ¿dónde está Impa?

La joven no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-Ella… ella está…

Las lágrimas le impidieron continuar. Telma la abrazó maternalmente dejando que la chica descargara todo su dolor. Aún así la mujer podía entender su dolor, ella también había conocido a la doncella y realmente le había tenido aprecio.

-No sufráis, ella no lo querría.

-¿No lo entendéis? ¡Murió para defenderme! Es todo por mi culpa… Si yo solo…

-No digáis eso. Ella se sentiría honrada de poder dar su vida por salvaros a vos. Ahora debéis honrarla y no dejar que su muerte fuera en vano.

Zelda se intentó serenar. Aquella mujer tenía razón, debía acabar con Ganondorf. Así la muerte de Impa no sería en vano. Y para ello necesitaba…

-¡Necesito vuestra ayuda! Aquel joven… Es muy importante que venga conmigo. ¡Tiene que salvar Hyrule!

Telma la miró sin comprender: ¿qué sucedía en Hyrule? ¿Y qué tenía que ver aquel chico con todo aquello?

De repente, Link entró corriendo en la habitación. Se paró bruscamente tratando de coger aire y las miró con gesto alarmado.

-¡Han conquistado el castillo!-Volvió a coger aire.- Un hombre llamado Ganondorf se ha proclamado rey de Hyrule y ha ordenado la busca y captura de todos aquellos que estén en contra del nuevo rey.

Telma se giró rápidamente hacia Zelda quién la miraba con gesto suplicante. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo pero aún así decidió ayudar a la joven. Cogió corriendo la capa de Zelda y se la dio a la chica después la llevó corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Chico, tienes que llevártela lejos de aquí.- Link la miró quedándose paralizado, así que realmente la chica había huido del castillo por aquel motivo.- ¡Corre! Es muy importante que salga de la ciudad a salvo.

El chico pareció reaccionar y agarró fuertemente a Zelda de la mano saliendo después de la posada a paso veloz.

Telma los vio alejarse y después volvió a entrar en el establecimiento rezando porque todo saliera bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo sé!! No tengo perdón! Siento el retraso por subir el capitulo. Podría poner tantas excusas... La falta de inspiración, la universidad, el facebook (¿por qué tiene que tener tantos juegos?), la lectura... (os recomiendo el manga del Ocarina of time ¡es genial! y tan ZELINK)

Espero subir el próximo capítulo en semana santa que ya casi lo tengo acabado...

Por último agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado review... no sabéis lo que se agradece.

¡Un saludo!

* * *

Link y Zelda corrían a través de las calles de la ciudadela para llegar lo antes posible hasta el establo donde estaba descansando Epona para así poder alejarse más deprisa de la ciudad.

Una espesa niebla cubría las calles haciendo que casi no se viera nada y que cada poco tuvieran que parar para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

Después de un corto trecho que se les hizo eterno consiguieron llegar al establo y Link se dio prisa en coger a Epona quién se mostraba alegre de volver a verlo.

Salieron del establo y comenzaron a caminar deprisa, pero tuvieron que disminuir la marcha para que las pezuñas de Epona no hicieran ruido sobre el suelo de piedra.

Llegaron hasta uno de los portones y se quedaron de piedra al ver a dos soldados que se encargaban de vigilar quien entraba y salía de la ciudad.

-No conseguiremos salir de aquí.

Link miró preocupado a Zelda, quien miraba a todas partes analizando la situación.

-Quizá si haya una forma de salir…-Link la miró sin entender.- Tú sal por el portón como teníamos pensado y yo iré por otro sitio.

Link negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso dejar que te vayas sola. Tengo que protegerte.

-Confía en mí.-La chica posó sus grandes ojos azules sobre él y le miró suplicante. Él apartó la mirada incómodo y después de mucho meditarlo negó con la cabeza a lo que ella respondió frunciendo el ceño.- No te preocupes, podemos encontrarnos donde desemboca el río. Allí hay una especie de refugio formada por la acción del agua y me esconderé en él. No hay ningún peligro.

Link la siguió mirando dubitativo. Aquel plan no dejaba de parecerle una locura y dudaba mucho de que funcionara. Zelda posó sus manos delicadamente sobre su brazo y con la misma mirada suplicante susurró:

-Por favor… Es nuestra única opción.

Finalmente, después de mucho meditarlo acabó aceptando el plan, a lo que Zelda sonrió agradecida y rápidamente volvió a perderse por las sombras de aquel callejón sin darle tiempo a echarse atrás.

* * *

Zelda caminaba despacio completamente pegada al muro de la ciudad. Temía ser vista ahora que ya casi había conseguido salir de la ciudad.

Iba examinando uno a uno todos los rincones del callejón por el que pasaba buscando el punto exacto que quedaba más cerca de la desembocadura del río. Todavía no se había recuperado completamente de su último teletransporte por lo que tenía que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo posible.

Llegó hasta la sencilla casa que también hacía de panadería y sonrió. Recordaba que Impa le había dicho que aquel era el mejor punto para traspasar al otro lado ya que por el lado exterior había una especie de refugio en el que podría esconderse.

De repente escuchó unos pasos que se iban acercando a ella y asustada vio aparecer a dos soldados.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de no hacer ruido para esconderse en las sombras del callejón con tan mala suerte de pisar unas ramas que estaban en el suelo, llamando así la atención de los soldados.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién anda ahí?

Los dos soldados siguieron acercándose mirando a todos lados, intentando encontrarla.

Zelda los miraba aterrorizada y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía consiguió teletransportarse, iluminando instantáneamente el callejón.

Los dos soldados se pararon asustados al ver la luz, aunque gracias a ésta consiguieron ver quién era la persona que había estado allí hasta aquel momento.

-¡Maldición! Era ella. Hay que avisar al rey.

* * *

Link se acercó a la fila de gente que quería salir de la ciudad y se puso al final de la cola para esperar su turno. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella chica y la preocupación le estaba volviendo loco, tenía que haberse negado a aquel estúpido plan y no haberla dejado irse sola. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir salir de allí sin ayuda y lo peor, sin ser vista?

Cada poco tiempo dirigía una mirada nerviosa hacia el rincón por el que ella había desaparecido deseando que hubiera recapacitado y volviera, pero no aparecía y a cada instante que pasaba se iba poniendo más nervioso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le tocara. Los dos soldados estaban postrados a cada lado del portón. Uno de ellos lo examinó con la mirada y con una voz fría como el hielo le preguntó sus motivos para abandonar la ciudad.

-Soy de un pueblo al oeste del reino, Ordon y deseo volver con mi familia.

El soldado volvió a examinarlo con la mirada y con un seco gesto le indicó que podía pasar.

Link salió a toda prisa de la ciudad y se montó sobre Epona para ir en busca de Zelda. Como bien había supuesto había varios soldados que caminaban alrededor de la muralla, lo que le hizo preocuparse más.

Golpeó suavemente a Epona para que acelerara la marcha y llegó hasta la desembocadura del río. Se bajó de Epona, quién parecía agradecida del descanso y comenzó a caminar en busca del refugio.

La muralla que daba a la desembocadura estaba llena de vegetación lo que dificultaba la búsqueda, aunque Link agradecía internamente aquello ya que era menos probable que alguien hubiera encontrado a Zelda.

Un poco más aliviado, siguió con la búsqueda hasta que, de pronto, vio a lo lejos que había un cuerpo tirado cerca de unos matorrales.

Rápidamente se acercó hasta él, para comprobar horrorizado de que se trataba de Zelda. Le cogió suavemente la muñeca para comprobar si seguía con vida y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que, aunque tenía el pulso muy débil, seguía viva.

Se irguió a toda velocidad y comenzó a buscar entre toda aquella vegetación alguna planta que le sirviera para llamar a Epona, la cual encontró sin mucha dificultad.

Suavemente posó sus labios sobre la planta y emitió un silbido que hizo que Epona se acercara galopando a toda velocidad.

Cogió a Zelda del suelo y la colocó con sumo cuidado sobre el lomo de Epona para luego subirse él. Después, colocó a la chica entre sus brazos y, con cuidado para no hacerle daño, sacudió las riendas de la yegua.

* * *

La pradera estaba llena de extraños monstruos de color verde que iban vestidos como soldados y que en cuanto los veían se acercaban corriendo para atacarles.

Link guiaba a Epona como podía entre todos sus atacantes, tratando de huir de ellos, lo que era realmente difícil al no tener nada con que defenderse.

Consiguió esquivar por los pelos a uno que se había acercado demasiado con tan mala suerte de no darse cuenta de que por el lado contrario se había acercado otro que consiguió golpearlo con su mazo en el brazo, haciendo que el chico se tambaleara, gritando de dolor.

* * *

Zelda se despertó completamente dolorida. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la claridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Sorprendida, echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación sin entender dónde estaba. Se trataba de una habitación muy sencilla que simplemente contaba con una cama, una mesilla y un armario. Pero aún así la chica se sorprendió ante los perfectos acabados de aquellos muebles.

La chica se levantó lentamente de la cama y salió de la habitación, entrando a lo que parecía la sala de estar, la cual estaba decorada de forma tan sencilla como la habitación.

De pronto le pareció oír un ruido que parecía provenir del piso inferior y cuidadosamente decidió bajar a ver de qué se trataba.

Bajaba las escaleras lentamente y poco a poco consiguió ver a un hombre rubio de unos 40 años que estaba entretenido tallando lo que parecía una silla.

Un poco más tranquila terminó de bajar las escaleras más aprisa lo que hizo que el hombre se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola, Impa ¿verdad? Veo que ya te has despertado. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

El hombre le sonrió calidamente y a Zelda le pareció recordar a alguien parecido. De pronto un montón de imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza: Ganondorf; Impa; la posadera; la espada; su plan para escapar de la ciudad y Link, el elegido.

-¿Impa, no quieres volver a descansar? No tienes buena cara.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Te ayudará a asentar el estómago.

Zelda volvió a hacer el amago de negar con la cabeza, pero aquel hombre decidió ignorarla y agarrándola por los hombros la llevó hasta el piso de arriba.

-Siéntate. Te prepararé algo enseguida.

Zelda le hizo caso y se sentó en una de las sillas.

El hombre batió rápidamente dos huevos y después de mezclarlos con leche de almendras y azúcar y freír la mezcla en la sartén hizo una especie de tortitas bastante quemadas.

-Gracias.

Zelda le sonrió agradecida y empezó a comer sin ganas. El padre de Link se sentó en otra silla para hacerle compañía.

-Mi hijo salió hace un rato. Fue a llevar a Epona al arroyo para que bebiera, así que debe de estar al llegar.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

-Quizá podría ir a buscarlo. Creo que me sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco.

El hombre sonrió y se levantó guiándola hasta la puerta para indicarle el camino.

-Sólo tienes que seguir aquel sendero. No tiene pérdida.

Zelda asintió y despidiéndose de él con un gesto emprendió el camino que le había indicado.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Capítulo 6!

Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis dejado review o habeis agregado la historia a vuestras alertas o favoritos. ¡Gracias de verdad!

Tengo que admitir que el nombrar a Zelda me es complicado y entiendo que pueda llevar a confusión. Pero bueno tomadlo como que desde el punto de vista de Link es Impa y desde el punto de vista del narrador es Zelda...

¡Un saludo!

* * *

Zelda caminaba por el pueblo de Ordon completamente maravillada. Las casas tan humildes pero a la vez tan bonitas, el contacto con la naturaleza y aquella gente tan agradable que la saludaban como si la conocieran desde siempre.

En la ciudadela nunca podía salir del castillo y las pocas veces que lo había hecho había sido con sus guardaespaldas e Impa. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre… y era una sensación tan satisfactoria.

Siguió caminando a través del sendero hasta que llegó a una pequeña laguna en la que Epona estaba bebiendo mientras Link la vigilaba desde la orilla.

Se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Impa! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Zelda asintió con la cabeza.- Pero no deberías haber venido tú sola, podría haber sido peligroso.

-Necesitaba tomar el aire. Además, esto es tan pacífico. Siento que aquí no puede pasar nada malo.

Link le sonrió conmovido. ¿De dónde sacaría siempre tantas fuerzas y optimismo? Pero dejó de sonreír al ver que Zelda le miraba preocupada su brazo vendado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Además ha sido en el brazo derecho, así que puedo manejar una espada sin problemas.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-No sirve de nada poder atacar si a la vez no puedes defenderte. No pienso ir en busca de la espada hasta que no estés completamente curado.- Link le sonrió enternecido.- Yo podría curarte, pero me temo que no estoy completamente recuperada.

-No te preocupes. Lo importante es que recuperes las fuerzas. Además mi brazo está casi curado.

Zelda le sonrió agradecida y agachó la cabeza apoyándola sobre sus rodillas. Era tan agradable el sonido del agua…

Mientras, Link optó por tumbarse cerrando los ojos para descansar.

-Estando aquí, todo lo que está pasando me parece una pesadilla muy lejana.

Link abrió los ojos para mirar a Zelda, quién tenía la vista fija en el agua y como un acto reflejo se irguió posando su mano sana sobre las de la chica tratando de reconfortarla y haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Tranquila. Conseguiremos que todo esto acabe y no sea nada más que una mala pesadilla.

Zelda le sonrió agradecida.

De pronto empezaron a sentir un cosquilleo en sus manos y el símbolo de la trifuerza apareció en sus manos, haciendo que Link se apartara completamente incómodo.

Se levantó apresuradamente sin mirarla.

-Creo que deberíamos volver.

Empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás ante la atónita mirada de Zelda quién se levantó a toda prisa para seguirle.

-¡Link, espera! Eso es…- el chico se alejaba a tanta velocidad que le fue imposible alcanzarlo.- normal…

* * *

-¿CÓMO QUE LA HABEIS PERDIDO?

Ganondorf miraba completamente enfurecido a dos de sus soldados, quiénes habían ido a informarle de su encuentro con Zelda en un callejón de la ciudadela.

-De…de… desapareció sin dejar rastro, Su Alteza.

El pobre soldado temblaba ante la mirada airada del gerudo.

-¡ENCONTRADLA! QUIERO QUE RASTREEIS TODOS LOS RINCONES DEL REINO HASTA QUE DÉIS CON ELLA.- Ganondorf golpeó con furia un brazo del trono- ¡Y NO VOLVAIS HASTA HABER DADO CON ELLA!

Los soldados le hicieron una reverencia, completamente temblorosos, saliendo después de la sala rápidamente.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Link y Zelda habían llegado a Ordon. Durante aquellos días Link se había entregado completamente a practicar con la espada, incluso sin dejar recuperar su brazo completamente, lo que había sido del desagrado de Zelda, quién había utilizado el tiempo en descansar y conocer a la gente del pueblo.

Aquella tarde Zelda había salido como de costumbre a pasear por el pueblo, viendo como Link jugaba con los niños y unas espadas de madera siendo observados por una chica rubia de pelo corto, la mejor amiga del chico. Zelda sonrió ante la imagen y se percató de que a lo lejos un anciano le hacía señales para que se acercara.

Zelda se acercó al anciano, quién la estaba esperando en el porche de su casa.

-Buenas tardes.

El hombre sonrió.

-Hola jovencita. Perdona que este pobre anciano te hiciera venir hasta aquí, pero estoy muy solo y no me vendría mal algo de compañía.

Zelda le sonrió amablemente.

-No se preocupe. Estaré encantada de hacerle compañía.

El anciano sonrió aún más ampliamente y con un gesto le indicó que entrara en la casa.

-Voy a preparar un té. Siéntate en un sillón y volveré enseguida.

El anciano atravesó un arco que llevaba a la cocina y Zelda le obedeció, mirando con curiosidad la habitación. La sala estaba llena de estanterías, a su vez repletas de libros. La chica sonrió ante la mirada atenta del anciano, quién acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Soy un gran aficionado a la lectura.-El anciano se acercó a ella y después de dejar dos tazas de té en la mesa se sentó en el otro sillón.- Sírvete el azúcar que quieras.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza y se echó dos cucharadas de azúcar en el té.

-Te he estado observando estos días.- Zelda levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendida.- Irradias una energía sorprendente, al igual que Link. Hay algo especial en vosotros. Y creo saber qué es.

El anciano se levantó y se acercó a una de las estanterías, sacando un libro de ella para después entregárselo a Zelda.

La chica se quedó de piedra al ver que el libro tenía un símbolo de la trifuerza grabado.

-Co… ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

El hombre sonrió orgulloso.

-Digamos que siempre he tenido una mente capaz de interpretar todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor.- Zelda lo observó completamente sorprendida.- Tú y Link sois especiales, lo sé. Por eso quiero ayudaros en lo que sea posible. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles.

Zelda asintió ante las palabras del anciano y abrió el libro hojeando sus páginas hasta que llegó a un capítulo que hablaba sobre la espada del héroe. La chica miró al anciano, quién la estaba observando.

-¿Podría dejarme este libro? Creo que podría sernos de mucha utilidad.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

-Puedes venir a consultar mi biblioteca siempre que lo creas necesario.

Zelda le sonrió agradecida y volvió a centrarse en el libro.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Link no se divertía tanto. Le encantaba jugar con los niños del pueblo a los que adoraba y los que lo adoraban también a él. Y además luchar con espadas, aunque fuera solamente jugando le servía para entrenar. Así cuando su brazo se curara por completo podrían partir en busca de la espada.

El chico lanzó una mirada rápida hacia la casa del señor Gavin, el anciano del pueblo. Hacía más de una hora que había visto entrar a Impa en la casa y todavía no había salido. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

Iván, uno de los niños se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Gané! ¡Gané a Link!

El niño se levantó feliz del suelo y empezó a dar saltos, ante la mirada divertida de Ilia.

-¡Muy bien hecho!

Link se incorporó y despeinó cariñosamente al niño.

-Llegarás a ser un gran guerrero.

El niño sonrió orgulloso y Link volvió a mirar hacia la casa del anciano. Impa acababa de salir de ella y se estaba despidiendo a lo lejos del anciano, para después comenzar a bajar por el sendero.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella se dirigió a sus amigos:

-Tengo que marcharme.

-¡Pero Link! Habías prometido que hoy merendarías con nosotros.

Ilia lo miró tristemente.

-Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer.

El chico salió corriendo hacia la princesa sin darles tiempo a decir nada más.

* * *

Ganondorf paseaba por la sala del trono totalmente enfurecido. Habían pasado tres días desde que sus soldados le habían informado de que Zelda se había desaparecido y todavía no había conseguido ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la princesa. El gerudo resopló airado, todo su plan estaba en peligro por culpa de aquellos incompetentes. Ni rastro de Zelda, ni tampoco de la espada.

Oyó como golpeaban la puerta y sonrió. Por fin estaban allí.

-Adelante.

El gerudo se sentó en el trono y vio entrar a dos jóvenes. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Su Alteza. Estamos aquí para servirle.

La que había hablado hizo una reverencia. Se trataba de una joven gerudo pelirroja y de pelo largo, que irradiaba un aire inteligencia y seguridad. El otro era un hyliano castaño y de ojos verdes que sonreía sarcásticamente. Mientras que ella llevaba las ropas típicas de las gerudo, él llevaba una armadura de hierro.

-Saskia, Ian. Os estaba esperando.


End file.
